Forever Blue
by Season-Chan
Summary: Blue, the color of eyes of the girl he couldn't kill. He had killed many women over the past years even the woman he loved. Why was this girl any different? BattousaiKaoru


**A/N**: A assassin scenario. Kenshin is forever Battousai in this fic meaning his eyes will always be amber and he will harbor the Battousai personality. His past with Tomoe is similar yet different. Err..too much information. Pls. R/R! 

**Forever blue**

**Chapter one**

A figure dressed in a midnight gi and black hakama prowled through the dusty streets, a hush set in the sleeping city. The pale moon shone shedding light on the figure, the 'X' shaped scar making it's presence known on the man's left cheek. His eyes landed on a quiet dojo up ahead, a few yards from his destination. With godlike speed, he eased into the dojo's courtyard noticing the dim light of lanterns in one of the rooms. He slipped into the room unnoticed hiding in the shadow of the room. A young girl, roughly eighteen, stood at the table along with a middle aged man possessing the same features. Must be daughter and father, he calculated silently drawing his blade from it's sheath. Grasping the hilt of his sword, he emerged from the shadows he pointed his blade menacingly towards the young girl's throat. The father pushed the girl out of the way, the blade now resting at the hollow of his throat. 

"Battousai.." The man muttered, leveling his eyes with the assassin. He thrust the sword forward burying itself within the man's flesh before being pulled out, blood oozing from the tip. A quick slice to the stomach sent the man sinking to the floor. Amber eyes focused on the girl, who sat in shock her mouth set in a silent scream. 

"Don't even try." He commanded, flashing his katana menacingly. 

"Kaoru run. Away from this monster." Kamiya pleaded. His daughter stared at him barely moving at all. Her eyes glazed over before crawling to hug her dying father cradling his head in her lap. Kenshin watched in disgust, he might as well give them a few minutes seeing that she would be dead soon enough. Within minutes Kamiya breathing had slowed and finally stopped, Kaoru silently sobbing. 

"Enough." He told the girl roughly grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her up. He raised his Katana aiming for her throat. Her eyes bore into him, utter pain and sadness reflected into her azure pools. His blade clattered to the floor, bewildered by the frightening resemblance of pain Tomoe had shown in her eyes. Tomoe, the woman he had fell in love with briefly before having to kill her. 

He discarded her to the side staring at her pools intensely, not having the chance to kill her. He decided of the only reasonable thing possible, to take care to Katsura to decided whether or not to dispose of her. Picking up his fallen blade he slid it back into his sheath. He grabbed the girl roughly pulling her out the door and into the courtyard, his prisoner struggling to get back to her father. 

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you just kill me like you did to my father!" She screeched attempting to wrench her arm free from his vice grip. Kenshin didn't answer only tightening his grip leaving red welts on her pale skin. 

"Answer me damn it!" 

Forcefully he pulled her closer, his dagger pressed against her throat drawing blood. "I will do whatever I choose." He whispered in a dangerous tone. Pushing her back he sheathed his dagger, savoring the bewildered look on the young girl's face. Kaoru rubbed her throat painfully, drops of blood coating her fingers. 

_If he only nicked my throat then why am I bleeding so much?_

She held her kimono to her body closer, the night growing chillier. Her thoughts trailed back to her father, a lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She didn't want to leave father there, nobody in town would bother to make a proper grave from him. She would have to do herself like she did mother, father was still to wound up in his own pain to notice. Rubbing her arms, she gave a fleeting glance to the dojo which grew tinier within each passing step. 

_Father, I swear by the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that I will avenge your death. Sayonara..._

__All vision went black as she fainted. 

He watched the girl with interest in the corner of his eye, most women had begged for their life or something dishonorable. But this Kamiya girl had accepted death freely after all she had asked him to kill her. It all lead up to one question, Why didn't her kill her? Sure, he killed many women in the past why was she any different? He watched as Kaoru fell helplessly to the floor. Luckily he caught her carrying her over his shoulder considering that she was so light. He sped down the dusty roads, running towards the building in the distance. 

----- 

It was almost dawn and he had reached headquarters where Katsura would be waiting. He slid open the shoji door, his fellow assassins looking at the young girl with extreme interest. He turned to the stare at one of the geishas, dropping the girl on the floor. 

"She will require a bath and some new clothes." 

The woman bowed going into the back room, one of the assassins following her with the Kamiya in his arms. Kenshin excused himself heading up the stairs, towards Katsura's room. He rapped on the shoji screen, "Katsura I have news regarding my mission." 

"Come in." came the muffled reply. 

Walking in, he sat on the grass mat. He gave a curt bow before continuing, "I have left a witness untouched by unusual circumstances. What should I do with the girl?" 

"Aah, I understand. Can you tell this girl to meet me at noon today? I will require you presence at well." He nodded and excused himself, going to relay the girl the news. Shuffling down the stairs, ignoring the remarks from other assassins as he reached the main room. He retired to his room, seeing the girl changed and tucked into a futon. He leaned against the book case, a hand resting on his sword. 

---- 

Sunlight filtered through the thin paper screens, the whole headquarters filled with excited chatter instead of it's usual quiet atmosphere. His eyes landed on the empty futon neatly folded and left to the side. Kenshin raced down the stairs before stopping briefly. Kaoru sat before the hoards of men pouring their tea, their head Geisha, Uno smiled softly, walking up to him. 

"She has come to be very graceful with practice Himura. With proper training she could as good as I." 

"I require her at this time." 

He grabbed her wrist roughly placing the teapot on the side, dragging her down the hall and up the stairs. Giving a sharp knock, he entered the room pushing a stubborn Kaoru in first. She fell unto the grass mat on her hands and almost like she was bowing. 

"Aah Himura, and you lady friend correct?" 

"So you must be the woman all my men have been clamoring about. May I ask you name?" Katsura inquired politely. 

Tucking a tuft of her hair behind her ear she replied, "Kaoru..Kamiya sir." 

"Kamiya? Was your father per chance Akio Kamiya." 

Kaoru nodded morosely, fumbling with the material of kimono. Katsura smiled, this would be the perfect opportunity for Himura. 

"Miss Kamiya. I have a proposition for you." 

**A/N**: Very short apologies for that...The next chapter will be longer I promise. R/R! Review please please please?


End file.
